


Specific Interpretation

by hakaseheart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Defense Force, Implied Future Promptis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: “You said, and I quote, ‘Man, I could really go for some fluff right now,  you know what I mean?’” Ignis took a moment to wash his hands and wipe them dry on the towel hanging on his shoulder. “I thought I knew what you meant. Was I wrong?”
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Specific Interpretation

“Specs...”

Ignis was setting about his work in the kitchen as usual, pulling out ingredients and tools as he began the process of starting dinner for the evening. “Hm?” he hummed idly as he pulled a few spices down from the cabinet. “Is something the matter?”

Noctis had already removed his shoes and flung his jacket over a chair, but he hadn’t made it much further than that before he was soundly distracted by the new addition to the living room. “What... _is_ this?”

Sparing a brief glance to confirm what Noctis was indicating, Ignis gave a shrug before thoroughly seasoning the ground meat before him. “I assumed that’s what you were looking for? It certainly meets the requirement.”

“What I was looking for?” The confusion was clear in Noctis’ voice as he dropped his school bag and took another step towards the small mountain in the middle of the room. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

Ignis didn’t even spare a look over as he went about thoroughly mixing the seasoning into the meat with his bare hands. “You said, and I quote, ‘ _Man, I could really go for some fluff right now, you know what I mean_?’” He took a moment to wash his hands and wipe them dry on the towel hanging on his shoulder. “I thought I knew what you meant. Was I wrong?”

There was a pause as Ignis turned to look at Noctis, who was staring as much agape at Ignis as he was at the six-foot-tall fuzzy teddy bear sitting on the floor of his living room. The silence stretched until at last, just barely, the corner of Ignis’ mouth twitched upwards into a hint of a smile.

“I knew it!” Noctis burst into laughter as he fell backwards against the giant stuffed animal. The fluffy black fur was just as soft as it looked, and he was nearly engulfed in the bear’s outstretched arms. “You almost had me there, Specs.”

Clucking his tongue at himself, Ignis let himself smile fully as he watched Noctis unconsciously snuggle against the bear. “I honestly didn’t think you’d mind this specific interpretation.” He knew how much Noctis cherished his blankets, and despite how much he worked to keep it hidden, his small collection of plush animals. It was a side of himself that the prince didn’t show to just anybody, and Ignis rather enjoyed spoiling him when given the chance.

“Hmm. I guess you’re right.” The white uniform shirt was the only thing of Noctis that truly stood out in contrast against the giant pile of fluff. Ignis could just barely see the prince’s hair as it disappeared into the long pile of fur. “This’ll do for now.”

Chuckling to himself, Ignis went back to preparing their dinner. “For now? What, you’re already planning to do away with my carefully-chosen gift?”

“Hey, I’ve got a reputation to uphold, or something. What if Prompto found out? I’d _never_ hear the end of it.” Noctis squirmed around against the giant bear, trying to find the best angle to lay against it.

Ignis was murmuring, “Mm, I’m sure,” at the same time the doorbell rang out across the apartment.

Noctis’ eyes went wide as he looked at Ignis in fear. His advisor was smirking to himself as he poured flour into a bowl. “Oh, did I forget to mention? I invited Prompto over for dinner. I _do_ hope it isn’t much trouble.”

The ring was followed by a few short knocks, then an eventual, “Hey, Noct, you there? I’m coming in!”

“Shit, wait!” Arms and legs flailed as Noctis tried and failed to climb up from his new favorite piece of furniture before his best friend walked in the door. But it was too little, too late. As Prompto shed his shoes and greeted Ignis in the kitchen, Noctis prepared to resign himself to a future of endless teasing.

“What’s this?” Prompto dropped his school bag next to Noctis’ and crouched down to squint at the prince hiding under the arms of the giant bear. “Dude, did you get this?” His face split into a wide grin as he barreled into both Noctis and the bear, wrestling them both until they were an oddly comfortable mess of human and plush limbs.

“Immsgtfrmm,” Noctis mumbled against the paw that was draped against his mouth. He moved it away and glared in the general direction of the kitchen. “Not my fault.”

Smiling, Ignis worked the dough in the bowl as he watched Prompto settle into a proper cuddle puddle alongside their prince. He could tell neither of them were ready to admit their feelings for each other, but having an excuse to snuggle certainly couldn’t hurt. “I live to serve,” he sang back, fully content with his decision. Then, soft enough so as not to disturb them, ““And...you’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right now, what I need is fluff. And I figure, hey, why not do what I can to contribute? Over the next couple weeks, I'm going to write as much fluff as I can, and I'll be tagging it as 'Fluff Defense Force'. Feel free to join me on the tag if you want to write some fluff, too! I think we could all use a bit of a cushy barrier between us and the world at the moment. <3


End file.
